Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber's Birthday Party, 2016
by celrock
Summary: It's Olaughlinhunter and his twin sister Olaughlinamber's nineteenth birthday and the Rugrats toddlers, including OC's, authors, and Loud House kids and their pal Clyde, throw them a party at Peter's castle. Written by request, I hope you enjoy, and Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter & Olaughlinamber!


Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to apologize for this showing up late. I was out celebrating my birthday with friends on Olaughlinhunter's birthday, and then, after having trouble sleeping for a couple of nights because my heater was making a ton of noise, this caused me to sleep longer than anticipated, causing me to start my day much later on Sunday, December 18, 2016. Also, I had originally said there wouldn't be any new material from me until the 2017 year, but I'm making an exception, because of it being Olaughlinhunter's birthday. So, without further a due, let's get started!

Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber's Birthday Party, 2016

Summary: It's Olaughlinhunter and his twin sister Olaughlinamber's nineteenth birthday and the Rugrats toddlers, including OC's, authors, and Loud House kids and their pal Clyde, throw them a party at Peter's castle. Written by request, I hope you enjoy, and Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter & Olaughlinamber!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats and Loud House characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD, and Zack is owned by me.

December 17, 2016. A beautiful sunny day at Peter's castle, and quite an exciting day for Olaughlinhunter and his twin sister Olaughlinamber, as they were staying at his castle for the time being while repairs got made to their broken in house and their parents recovered in Paris atfter the tragic runnin with Coco shortly after Thanksgiving. Olaughlinhunter awoke in the bed he was using at Peter's castle, stared at himself in the mirror, and despite seeing he still had a black eye in his right eye and his two front teeth missing, he could care less at that moment. Today was his birthday, and soon, he and his twin sister would be having a party with the authors, which this year, consisted of Celrock, Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, Vinzgirl, Sovietlollipop, Boris Yeltsin, and TCKing12, along with the Rugrats, which consisted of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Dil, and their friends, Zack and Jesse, and, brand new as of this year, their newest friends to the bunch, from Nickelodeon's newest Nicktoon, The Loud House, The Louds were visiting Peter while they were taking a break from shooting episodes of their show, which meant also attending Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber's birthday party would be Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily Loud, and Lincoln's best bud Clyde Mcbride. And of course, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber's older brother Olaughlingage would be there, but most importantly, this party wouldn't be made possible, without King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, who agreed to throw the party at his castle, due to recent events that prevented the party from being held at Olaughlinhunter's home like where it took place last year.

Olaughlinhunter slipped out of his pajamas and into the white buttondown shirt that Peter let him borrow, along with some long, dark gray slacks and black sneakers. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, freshened up, and then, headed down to the kitchen where the Louds, his older siblings, Peter, and Clyde were all finishing up their breakfast, Zomby Brand Cereal. Olaughlinhunter sat down and poured himself a bowl.

"Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter." Lincoln cheerfully greeted, as he sat down at the table.

"Thank you Lincoln." Olaughlinhunter replied, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Mmmm! This is pretty good!" Olaughlinhunter exclaimed, after finishing his first bite of cereal.

"Thank you, it's, Zomby Brand." Lucy said slowly, imitating a zombie.

"I see. Was this from you guys's spoof of the Rugrats ep, Incident in Isle Seven?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh, you mean, Cereal Offender, when Lincoln did whatever it took to get his cereal? Yep, that's the one." Clyde replied.

"Though in the end, we had to get him his cereal because the manager kicked us out of the store." Lori protested.

"You know, I wonder why Tommy and his grandpa weren't kicked out of the store? I mean, surely he made a bigger mess looking for Reptar cereal in Incident in Isle Seven than any of you guys did." Olaughlinamber commented.

"Because Tommy was a baby. Lincoln and his sisters, are well past the age of acting so immature to get what they want." Olaughlingage said.

"Oh, I get it. At a certain age, if you make a mess in the supermarket, you're going to have to pay the price." Lincoln said.

"Bingo." Olaughlingage replied.

Then, Lincoln got an idea.

"Well then, next time, I'll make sure to take Lily shopping with us. If she makes a mess of the store like what Tommy did, then there's no way we'll get kicked out! Thanks for this idea Olaughlingage, when we return to shoot the rest of season two, and start season three, I'll suggest to our producers that I make Lily, my new sidekick in operation, get what I want from the store while I think of a shorter name for this operation." Lincoln said, taking his last bite of cereal.

"Wait a minute, I thought I was your partner for stuff like that." Clyde said.

"You are, but some circumstances, might require somebody younger based on what we've witnessed from our new friends. And I'll see if one of these days, we can get Tommy to reenact Incident in Isle Seven for Lily, so she'll know what to do to the supermarket the next time we visit there." Lincoln said.

"Well afraid that won't be happening today Louds. Instead, we're going to have the Rugrats reenact my sister's all-time favorite episode, Baby Commercial." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Really? Cool!" Olaughlinamber said excitedly.

"And uh, when are those cute little ones and our friends suppose to be arriving for the party dude?" Luna asked.

"Judging by my calculations, the authors and Rugrats should be arriving here for the party in exactly thirty-six-hundred seconds." Lisa said, glancing at her advanced wrist watch.

"You know, you could have just said, an hour." Clyde said.

Lisa rolled her eyes at him, as servants came around and helped clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Okay everybody, we need to get all cleaned up and ready to go, as our guests will be here in one hour." Peter said, standing up at the head of the table.

Everybody else got up from the breakfast table and went and got ready. An hour quickly passed, and before they all knew it, the authors and Rugrats characters had arrived. Everybody sat down in the living room, the babies crowding around Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, while all of the presents were placed over to the side to be opened later. Nairobi-harper walked up to Olaughlinhunter, wanting to speak to him.

"I'm so sorry I had to miss Celrock's birthday, I had to get my flu shot a couple of weeks ago, and I had a very bad reaction to the shot. So thank you so much for throwing the party for Celrock for me this year." Nairobi-harper said.

"You're welcome Nairobi-harper, it was my pleasure." Olaughlinhunter replied.

Just then, Phil and Lil noticed Olaughlinhunter's black eye and two front missing teeth.

"What happened to your eye Olaughlinhunter?" Lil asked, pointing to his black eye.

"Oh, I got a black eye from when Coco and her men hurt me in Paris." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"And look! Olaughlinhunter's missing two of his teeth! Oh my gosh, I bet a giant duck got them just like what happened to Tommy's grandpa's teeth after Spike took them. Are you sure Thor didn't run off with your two front teeth Olaughlinhunter?" Chuckie asked.

Olaughlinhuntrer laughed, realizing what Chuckie was referring to.

"I assure you Chuckie, Thor didn't run off with my two front teeth. They got knocked out in Paris as well, and if by chance, a giant goose or duck does have them now, well it's all the way in Paris, don't think I'll ever see my teeth again. But look on the bright side Chuckie, at least I'm only missing two of my teeth, and not all of them like what happened with Tommy's grandpa that time." Olaughlinhunter said with his toothless smile.

"Well, that's true." Chuckie said.

"I've gots a question. Wasn't your mommy going to be having a baby? That's what I member when we went to your birpday party lastest year." Tommy said.

Olaughlinhunter turned away for a minute with a frown, then back towards Tommy.

"What's the matter Olaughlinhunter?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Tommy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but, my new baby sister, didn't make it." Olaughlinhunter whispered quietly to him.

Tommy frowned and leaned in to whisper something to Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Tommy whispered.

"It's okay. At least, I have my twin sister and older brother Olaughlingage to celebrate with." Olaughlinhunter said.

Tommy smiled too, thankful that despite the loss of his new baby sister, Olaughlinhunter wasn't too upset.

Just then, after everybody had an opportunity to make some small talk and mingle with one another for a few minutes, Peter clapped his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Okay everybody, it's time for party games. Olaughlinhunter has four things he wants to do, while his sister, Olaughlinamber, has one activity she wants to do. We'll start, with Olaughlinamber's activity, making candy houses." Peter said, as everybody got up from the wrap around orange couch, and headed into the dining room, where candy houses made out of gram crackers covering milk cartons sat on upside down white paper plates, along with various candies and white frosting to decorate them.

Everybody started to file quietly out of the living room, except for Lisa, who chose to stay behind.

"Aren't you coming Lisa?" Peter asked, noticing she didn't follow the group.

"No thanks Peter, making candy houses sounds like such a juvenile activity." Lisa replied.

Olaughlinhunter loudly cleared his throat, getting Angelica's attention. The blond ran over to him and pulled something out of her dress pocket. Olaughlinhunter grabbed Chuckie's hand, and the two of them ran back to the living room where Lisa had made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You're coming with me Lisa." Olaughlinhunter said, placing the handcuffs that Chuckie and Angelica were seen using in the season three Rugrats episode, Cuffed, on to Lisa and himself.

"You do realize that what you are doing here is illegal if you're not working for the Police force." Lisa commented, trying to struggle out of the handcuffs without much success.

"Well too bad, you're four-years-old Lisa, it's about time you start acting like one, at least, for my birthday anyway. Now, let's go." Olaughlinhunter said, as he and the handcuffed Lisa Loud headed into the dining room to sit down next to one another to make their candy houses.

Chuckie, who was holding the key to the handcuff toy, placed it into his pants pocket, as he, too, went into the other room and sat down in a seat reserved for him in between Tommy and Kimi, and everybody got to work on their candy houses. Half an hour later, everybody had pieces of candy and frosting all over their candy houses, and Peter along with his servants, put them up to dry.

"So what do we do with the candy houses? Can we eat them when they're done?" Leni asked.

"No Leni, these houses are for decoration. They also need to dry, but they'll be ready for you all to take home when the party's over." A servant replied.

"Okay everyone, now that we've done the activity that Olaughlinamber really wanted to do, on to the activities that Olaughlinhunter wants to do, beginning with Pin the Tail on Reptar." Peter said, leading the authors, Rugrats, and Loud House characters back into the living room, where covering one of the walls, was a giant cut out of Reptar.

Servants went around and blindfolded everybody, while General Frollo handed each person a paper cut out of Reptar's tail to place on to the Reptar cutout. Everybody got in line and took their turn. After everybody had taken their turn, Peter came around and based on each tail, as each tail had each person's initials on them, he could see who got their tail the closest to Reptar's real tail.

"Wow! Close call here, but it looks like Zack and Lisa got their tails the closest." Peter announced, as everybody started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

He then looked in the direction to where all of the other characters were staring. Sure enough, everybody had placed their tails somewhere on Reptar's body, except for Leni, who managed to scotch tape her tail to her butt.

"What's so funny?" Leni asked.

"Uh, Leni, you were suppose to put the tail on Reptar's butt, not yours. It's pin the tail on, Reptar. Get it?" Luan said.

"Oh." Leni said to her sister, still a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it Leni." Lincoln said, removing the tail from her bottom.

"If memory serves me correct, she has no concept of this game, seeing as to how she tried to place the tail on a writing pen from Celrock's office supplies just the other day when we were at her place having her birthday party." Lisa commented.

"I see." Nairobi-harper said, being sorry she had to miss that birthday party all because of a bad flu shot reaction.

At least she was able to release an East coast story for Celrock instead.

"So, what's next?" DemonAloisTrancy asked Peter.

"Next up, Charades." Peter said, leading everybody over to the wrap around orange couch.

Once everybody was sitting down, Peter went over the rules.

"Okay, the authors, are the audience, while the Rugrats and Loud House characters, will each get up, and imitate something that we all have to guess what they're pretending. Also, remember, no noises, these must be silent impressions." Peter explained.

"Silent impressions is what I live for." Lucy muttered.

"Okay, let the games, begin!" Peter said, as everybody took their turns.

Lori was the first one to go. She posed as a waitress, which Sovietlollipop was the first one to guess what she was. Next was Leni, who wanted to pose as a tap dancer, but she kept forgetting that she needed to not make noise. She tried her act three times, but made noise every time, thus, disqualifying her. So Luna went up after her, posing as a rock star, which Olaughlinhunter guessed right off, as well as with Luan's pose, which she was posing as a mime. Sovietlollipop guessed Lynn's pose, a hockey player, while Vinzgirl guessed Lincoln's pose, a super hero about ready to take to the sky. Vinzgirl guessed Clyde's pose, a monkey, who turned into a passed out monkey, thanks to him staring over at Lori for a brief second. While Lincoln got his best bud revived, Lucy went up to take her turn, and instantly, everybody guessed her character, a zombie. Olaughlingage guessed Lana's pose right off, a panting dog, while Olaughlinamber guessed Lola's pose, a ballerina, while Olaughlinhunter and Lisa, seeing they were handcuffed together, did a pose together. Lisa was going for a Carbon adam, but Olaughlinhunter was having trouble staying in the right position. Nobody could guess what they were posing as, so Lisa had to tell them what they were doing. And Lily posed as a star, which Peter guessed right off.

Now it was time for the Rugrats to take their turns. Olaughlinhunter got all of these correct, except for Phil's, which Olaughlinamber guessed correctly right off, thanks to recently rewatching the Rugrats episode, Brothers are Monsters. Susie posed as a singer, Angelica posed as a kitty cat, Chuckie posed as a bird, Kimi posed as Dectar, Jesse posed as a spaceship, Zack posed as a racecar, Tommy posed as Reptar, Dil posed as an alien while Lil posed as a baby-baby, lying down on the floor and sucking on her thumb. And finally, Phil lay down and kicked his legs up in the air, flairing his arms around, confusing everybody, except Olaughlinamber, who guessed it right off.

"You're a bug, that got stuck on its back, aren't you Phil?" Olaughlinamber asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Phil asked.

"Oh, I just knew that's all." Olaughlinamber replied.

"Or maybe somebody was up at three this morning watching Rugrats on The Splat? They aired the episode where you did that at the beginning of the episode." Peter said.

"How did you know that?" Olaughlinamber asked.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps, I was up going to the bathroom, and overheard you watching Rugrats on my smart TV in the living room at such time." Peter said.

"Well at least Tommy didn't pose as a doggy." Dil said.

"Dil, I wasn't playing as a doggy in that episode, I was a wolf!" Tommy shouted.

"Okay okay, that's enough, before we start shedding tears, let's move on to the next game." Peter said, interrupting what was about to turn into a full fledged argument between characters.

"What's next on the agenda?" Lisa asked.

"Hide and seak." Peter replied.

Everybody got up from their places on the wrap around orange couch, and went all over Peter's castle, finding places to hide. And this year, Angelica decided to not take Chuckie's glasses, if for no other reason, she wished to not get sick again. Everybody split up, going off into different rooms, finding good hiding places, while Lisa and Olaughlinhunter remained in the middle of the living room.

"Wait a minute! I can't begin counting until you two hide." Olaughlinamber said to her twin brother and Lisa, as they decided to make her it, since she wasn't home from college at their birthday last year to participate.

Olaughlinhunter and Lisa rolled their eyes at her, as they stood in the middle of the living room, Lisa, looking around intently.

"Okay Lisa, what's the hold up?" Olaughlinhunter asked impatiently.

"Just trying to find the best place where we can blend in with our skin tone, for good camaflauge." Lisa replied.

Olaughlinhunter growled at her.

"Oh, just, come with me and be quiet." Olaughlinhunter snapped, dragging Lisa to a bookcase in the royal library, where he and Lisa snuck behind it, and remained very still and quiet.

"Surely we'll lose Oxygen back here if we remain trapped within this closed space for too long." Lisa said.

"Quiet!" Olaughlinhunter hissed into Lisa's ear, but it was too late.

Thanks to Lisa's outburst, Olaughlinamber found her twin brother and Lisa Loud first, and together, the three of them went around and found everybody else. Peter and Sovietlollipop had hidden behind a potted plantern out in his royal courtyard, Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy and Nairobi-harper all hid beneath three beds in various bedrooms, while all of the older Loud sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn hid in closets around the castle, because those were the easiest places for them to hide, of course, Leni was so busy trying on all of the clothes inside the closet where she was hiding, that when the door opened and she was tapped on the ankle by Lisa, she was nearly startled, throwing the dress she was about to try on right on top of Lisa.

"Wow! You look good naked!" Olaughlinhunter commented, as Leni blushed in embarrassment, looking for her original clothes, scrambling to put them back on quickly before her younger sister got the dress she was trying on off of her.

Soon, the closet where Leni was hiding was back in order, though she couldn't understand why Peter would have any girl's clothes since he was a guy, but they wouldn't worry about that for the time being. Lincoln and Clyde hid in corners of the ball room, Angelica and Susie were hiding in the kitchen, while Boris Yeltsin hid beneath the dining room table, Vinzgirl was hiding in the shower, Phil and Lil had hidden in a mud puddle outside, causing them to have to go inside and have a servant clean them up, while Olaughlingage had hidden behind the flat screen smart TV in the living room, and nearly got himself tangled in the wires. Lincoln and Clyde found Tommy and Chuckie, who had curled up in Peter's bed beneath a blanket, while Kimi, Dil, and Lily all went and hid behind toys in the playroom area that Lily was also using as a bedroom for the time being during her stay at Peter's castle. And as for where Zack and Jesse were hiding, they made themselves comfortable beneath the door mat at the entrance of the castle. One would think they were playing bugs in the rug, but very still bugs in the rug at that, to not be found too quickly. They found Lana hiding in the oversized dog food bag of food for Thor, and as soon as she was found, Thor couldn't stop licking her, and Lola was hiding beneath the throne in Peter's throne room. And TCKing12 was hiding in a glass case where Erebus was kept, though because he shape shifted himself to make him appear as Erebus, nobody could find him at first, the only thing that gave him away was Clyde's mentioning of thinking how Peter only had one sword in that particular case. Lincoln knew he was correct, and so, just as they had suspected, something odd was going on, and they uncovered the culprit behind the extra appearance of Erebus. The only person left to find was Lucy Loud, but try as they might, nobody could find her.

Everybody gathered back in the living room, huddled around one another, wondering where on earth Lucy Loud could be.

"I think I know guys, follow me." Lincoln said, as he led everybody to one of the many hallways of Peter's castle, beneath an opening on the ceiling to one of the air vents.

"And how are we suppose to get up there?" Olaughlinamber asked.

"Okay Rugrats gang, all of you are pros at stacking on top of one another, now, I need Zack to stand on my shoulders, and Tommy, you stand on top of Zack. I bet if you use your screwdriver, you can get the air vent open, and we should find Lucy. You ready to do this?" Lincoln asked his tiny partners.

Tommy and Zack nodded, and the plan known as, operation stack up and rescue Lucy, was under way. Zack climbed on to Lincoln's shoulders, and he remained very still, as Lori helped Tommy get on top of Zack's shoulders. Just as expected, Tommy was able to reach the vent, where using his plastic screwdriver, he got the vent undone, and no sooner had the grate fallen down to the floor, when Lucy peaked her head out, scaring everybody half to death.

"AAAHHH!" Everybody screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy said, as Lori reached up and got her down.

Olaughlinhunter couldn't believe what she went in did, and he turned to Lisa.

"Okay, how did Lucy do this?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"It's a special skill of her's, even I'm still trying to figure out that hypothesis." Lisa said.

Just then, Olaughlinhunter noticed he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Chuckie! I need the keys, as I really need to go to the bathroom!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"Never mind Chuckie, I'll go with him, finally, a new candidate for my weird poop studies, provided he makes some of course." Lisa said.

Olaughlinhunter rolled his eyes at her, glaring at her in embarrassment. Chuckie didn't like this idea of Lisa following the birthday boy to the bathroom, as he appreciated having his privacy to go potty, so figured Olaughlinhunter would want it too, so disobeying Lisa's orders, he walked up behind the two, reached in, unlocked the handcuffs, and set Olaughlinhunter free, who made a bee line for the bathroom at this point.

While this was going on, a servant put the vent grate back up into the ceiling and screwed it shut, and everybody headed into the living room, ready to do the next activity, and the last one they'd be doing together, before everybody would take a break for Luan, Luna, and Lincoln to put on some special acts for Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber's party. Once everybody was seated on the wrap around orange couch, Peter went around and handed each person a puzzle piece, and on the floor, was a giant board for placing the puzzle pieces.

"Okay, we can't start until Olaughlinhunter finishes up in the bathroom, but each of you is going to place this piece of the puzzle you have in your hand, into this giant board. When you're finished, the puzzle will reveal a very familiar face, with a special message for Olaughlinhunter." Peter said, just as Olaughlinhunter returned to the living room and took an empty seat on the couch next to Vinzgirl and Sovietlollipop.

Peter handed him his puzzle piece, and the next activity began. Each person went around, and placed down their puzzle pieces into the giant board. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil each had a corner piece, while Susie and Angelica had pieces that made up the two ends. Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Vinzgirl, Sovietlollipop, Nairobi-harper, and TCKing12 had pieces that made up the sides, and Peter, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily had pieces that made up the middle. However, Zack, Kimi, Dil, and Jesse all had the final few pieces that made up the rest of the puzzle. And no sooner did Dil have the last piece put in, which was the nose of the face of the figure the puzzle made up, when an all-too familiar voice rang out from the puzzle, or at least, a familiar voice to the Loud House characters.

"Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter." Ronnie Anne's voice came from the puzzle.

Olaughlinhunter stared at the puzzle, a bit, surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Uh, thank you, but, who's this?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Clyde turned to his best friend.

"Woe! Lincoln. Looks like you might have some competition with Ronnie Anne when we get back to Royal Woods." Clyde said.

Olaughlinhunter turned to Clyde and Lincoln.

"Okay, who's this, Ronnie Anne person, and how on earth does she know my name?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne is, well, my, uh, love interest back home." Lincoln replied.

"And, Boo-boo Bear's, I mean, Bobby's, little sister." Lori added.

"Okay, but, how did she know my name and how did her voice get recorded on to that puzzle we just put together?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well if I must explain my miracles, I will. I found out online this really cool thing where you could get a puzzle made of a picture of somebody, along with a recorded message that would play after the last piece was put into the puzzle. Ronnie Anne's grades were slipping in school, and her brother Bobby had to work at Radioshack over the holiday season, making it impossible for them to come here for their mid season two break from the show. So I spoke privately with Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and I had Bobby text a picture of his sister to Lori's phone, and had Ronnie Anne say that message, after explaining to her what we had in mind, and while it took a bit of convincing, well, we got her to record the line, and, well, I sent off to get the puzzle made, it arrived at my castle yesterday, and, well, the rest, is history." Peter explained.

"Wow! Well, thank you! That was fun! And when you guys go home to Royal Woods, please tell Ronnie Anne that I said thank you." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Uh, sure!" Lincoln said with a smile, as the puzzle was put away and everybody sat down on the couch, ready to partake in the next activity.

Once everybody was situated, Luan, Lincoln, and Luna left the living room for a few minutes to get ready for their acts, while the rest of the gang talked amongst themselves, waiting for the next activity to start. A few minutes later, Luan and Lincoln returned to put on their comedy routine.

"Good late morning to you all, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time for Funny Business Incorperated, to bring to you all, our second show of the week, as we give, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, the best birthday ever! Of course, you already saw our act at Celrock's birthday, but who says we can't do it again! Now, I need Lincoln, my lovely assistant, to help me with this next part." Luan said, as Lincoln came up next to her, and handed her several balloons.

"All right everyone, do you know the song, Old Mcdonald's?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody cried, except for Chuckie, who decided he'd better excuse himself from the room.

"What's the matter Chuckie?" Peter asked, when Tommy stopped him.

"I think I know." Tommy replied.

"What?" Peter whispered.

"Old Mcdonald's makes him sick for some reason, uh, he toldid me this when we had to get a watermellon seed out of his tummy." Tommy replied.

"Oh." Peter replied, not recalling this event, because the events of, The Inside Story, took place before he knew them.

No matter, Luan and Lincoln continued on with the show, as they sang several versus of Old Mcdonald's had a Farm, and when Lincoln mentioned an animal, like a cow, pig, and so on, Luan would make it into a balloon animal, and toss the balloon out to a member of the audience to catch. Phil caught her pig, Kimi caught the cow, Jesse caught her horse, Zack caught her duck, and Tommy caught her chicken. Once this was over, and Luan announced the next activity, a servant overheard this and saw to bringing Chuckie back into the room thankful that was over.

"For my next trick, I will need a volunteer from the audience. How about the birthday boy and his twin!" Luan said, as Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber came forward.

By this time, the handcuffs had been undone on Olaughlinhunter and Lisa, now that the party games were finished, and the handcuffs were returned to Angelica, since they were her's now, as once she and Chuckie had messed with them, they couldn't be given away to the orphanage anymore.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you two a question, if you think you know the answer, tell me, but be careful." Luan said.

"Uh, okay." Olaughlinamber said.

"Okay, what do you call a sleeping bull?" Luan asked.

"I don't know?" Olaughlinhunter replied.

Just then, Lincoln poured a cup of water on top of Olaughlinhunter's head.

"Hey!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"Sorry, you can't say, I don't know." Luan said.

"Wait a minute, are you sure this is Olaughlinhunter's birthday party, and not, You Can't Do that on Television?" Olaughlinamber asked.

"Hehehahehahehahehahehahe" Luan cackled.

"The answer to the question was, a bulldozer." Lincoln replied.

Luan turned to her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Lincoln, you're the assistant, remember?" Luan snapped.

Lincoln just sighed, as Luan got ready for the second to last bit of her comedy act. Using her unicycle and balancing three pies, one on her head and two on each hand, she started riding around, doing figure eights, that is, until she started to lose her balance, sending the three pies up into the air, and in a minute, three people would get pies thrown in their faces. Much to everybody's surprise, two of them landed on the birthday twins, those being, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, while the other one sailed far across the room over to where Olaughlingage was sitting, landing on top of his head. Everybody had a good laugh over this, as the Olaughlin siblings, got what they could of the pie out of their hair and faces, hoping to have a chance to go shower off in a bit. Though they couldn't move, when three servants came in, with a large cart covered in a huge white cake decorated in pink frosting.

"And now everybody, our grand finale." Luan said, helping Lincoln get on to the unicycle.

Of course, she knew her brother wasn't as skilled on this as she was, so she knew this trick wouldn't fail. Sure enough, Lincoln slipped at the first turn he made on the unicycle, flying off and landing with his back in the cake. He stood up, and there it was, pink frosting all over his back and bottom.

"Oh boy, looks like my assistant tried to eat from the other end." Luan said, as everybody in the audience had a good laugh, and just like when it happened at theblindwriter95's birthday party about a month ago, Lincoln stared with embarrassment out at the audience.

The servants took away the ruined cake, while Luan and Lincoln took their bows, and everybody applauded for them, and servants came around and helpedLincoln, Olaughlingage, Olaughlinamber, and Olaughlinhunter, get cleaned up. While this was going on, Luan came out on stage with her guitar, to put on her two performances.

"Are you all ready to rock?" Luna said.

"Yeah!" Everybody cried, as she strummed a few chords on her guitar, and saw to introducing her first song.

"My first number, I must thank Tommy for writing this song for his brother Dil when attempting to teach him about music when he wasn't much younger than my little sister Lily, and thanks to this inspiration, now, here my rendition of that same song, rewritten, for my little brother, Lincoln!" Luna announced, as she started the song.

 _You make me like you if you knew I was gonna... I was gonna._

 _You make me hug you even and I didn't really wanna cause you ate some peanut butter and sour crout._

 _Sometimes you make me happy, sometimes you make me sad._

 _And sometimes, Lincoln, you make me really mad!_

 _But even when you read comics in your undees,_

 _you're still a little brother that I care for._

 _I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!_

As soon as that song ended, everybody clapped and cheered, but Lincoln and Tommy had the biggest smiles on their faces, Lincoln, because his sister performed the song she wrote for him, and Tommy, because his song for Dil inspired Luna to do her own version of it. And even though the song wasn't directed at Olaughlinhunter, that was by far, his favorite song in the Music episode of Rugrats, so he liked what Luna did with it.

"And now, for my final performance, you know the All Growed Up special, you know what I'm talking about. This song goes out to all of us, so come on everybody, stand up, and sing along!" Luna cried, as she strummed more chords on her guitar, and started the next song.

For this next and final number, everybody, the authors, Rugrats, and all of the Louds except Luna stood up and sang the chorus in unison, while Luna sang the verses as a solo, and everybody sang the chorus together.

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

When we have each other,

There's nothing we can't do.

You were there for me,

I am there for you.

Whether good or bad times

we'll see it through.

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

You brighen up my day,

when I'm feeling blue.

You should know wherever we'll be,

Hold onto our dreams for you and for me.

Whether we are near or apart,

I'll always remember you'll be in my heart.

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

When we have each other,

There's nothing we can't do.

You were there for me,

I am there for you.

Wherever I go,

I know this is true.

All the moments we shared in the past,

The hopes and the fears,

The tears and the laughs.

All the memories, all that we could be,

There's one thing I know I always believed...

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

You brighen up my day,

when I'm feeling blue.

You were there for me,

I am there for you.

Whether good or bad times

we'll see it through.

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

You brighen up my day,

when I'm feeling blue.

You were there for me,

I am there for you.

Oh baby!

Whether good or bad times

we'll see it through.

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

When we have each other,

There's nothing we can't do.

You're a friend to me,

I'm a friend to you,

When we have each other,

There's... hey!

"Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber." Luna said into her portable microphone upon finishing the song, as everybody clapped and cheered for her.

She then took a bow and left the living room to put her guitar and stuff away, as they all saw to getting ready for the next activity.

"Okay, I need to see all authors except for the birthday boy and his siblings, along with Phil, Lil, and Tommy please." Peter said.

Everybody was wondering what could be going on, and why all of the Rugrats weren't needed for this next part, though Kimi and Dil weren't too surprised, seeing that another episode before their time was reenacted a few days ago at Celrock's birthday, at least, particular scenes from it, they were starting to wonder what could be going on. Tommy, Phil and Lil left though, along with Sovietlollipop, TCKing12, Celrock, Vinzgirl, Nairobi-harper and DemonAloisTrancy, and Peter helped everybody get ready.

Kimi really enjoyed watching the reenactment they put on at Celrock's birthday party, and was sorry she wasn't present for the trip to Slots Vegas, or as it's actually called, Los Vegas, as she watched them reenact such scenes as their trip on the Viking Ship to get to the kitties, with Phil and Lil bouncing up and down to make the boat move. Though sadly, they made the mistake of reenacting the episode after eating their cake and ice cream, causing Phil and Lil to throw up, cutting their scene short. Then, they reenacted the moment where Tommy was at the casino, and his pull of the slot machine lever, got his grandpa the jackpot, but Kimi's favorite moment, was watching the one that Angelica had picked out, her performance of, Vacation, while other babies, including her future brother at this point, saw to freeing the kitties, which were in actuality, tigers. Remembering this, she was quite curious as to what they'd be about to do, and if they were reenacting another Rugrats episode, then why wasn't her brother needed for this one.

A few minutes later, her questions and thoughts were answered, when the authors returned to the living room, along with Tommy, Phil and Lil, while several servants got the props put into place for the scenes of this episode, thankful that this particular episode takes place mostly in two places, the DeVille's living room, and the TV studio, while Peter loaded a DVD he had recently burned from his computer of the diaper commercial on Youtube, to use for the first part of the reenactment. And to think, he wasn't even there for this particular episode either, but thanks to Celrock, who helped him in the other room within the last few minutes, while she put on her costume to play Didi, while Nairobi-harper agreed to play Betty, TCKing12 agreed to play Jonathan Witt, the director, Sovietlollipop decided to play his assistant director, Bob, while Vinzgirl, DemonAloisTrancy, and several of Peter's servants played the makeup crew, Snow, Steel, and Trickem, the advertising clients. Once everybody was in position and wearing their costumes, which thankfully, Peter had just what they all needed for the parts, Peter stood up front to make an announcement.

"And now for your entertainment, a reenactment of Olaughlinamber's favorite Rugrats episode from season one, give it up for, Baby Commercial!" Peter said, as everybody clapped and cheered, and he started up the DVD that played the diaper commercial.

They watched the commercial, when Celrock as Didi, made her comment.

"Look Betty, it's the diaper commercial the twins were in!" Celrock as Didi commented.

The commercial ended and Celrock and Nairobi-harper as Betty and Didi disappear to another part of the room, acting as the kitchen.

"Those twins of yours are adorable!" Celrock as Didi cried.

"Awe they're cute, but boy does it give me a headache just thinking about what happened that day. Moca anyone?" Nairobi-harper as Betty asked, seeing nobody had seen this episode in a while, because The Splat hadn't aired it lately, so they were doing their best to recall the lines from memory where the authors playing the other characters were concerned.

"Sure thing, I'll help." Celrock as Didi said, as the two of them went off stage, and everybody turned their attention back to Tommy, Phil and Lil who were watching the TV.

Tommy turned to Phil and Lil, a bit confused.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Lil asked.

"I don't get it. How can you be here, and on the TV at the same time?" Tommy asked.

"It's a mercial." Phil replied.

"A mercial?" Tommy asked, still confused.

"A commercial. That's when they take you to this big place, shine bright lights on you, and shoot you." Lil explained.

"Shoot you?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh. It all happened that day when mommy tooked us to the TV place." Lil started to explain, as they climbed into a double stroller pushed by Nairobi-harper, and the next part began.

Of course, for this part, they'd see Lil telling the story from the stroller, since with a Live reenactment, it's harder to do flashback voice overs, but nobody really cared too much.

"Mommy was so excited, she cleaned us up extra good, and bought us new clothes, and when we finally got there…" Lil started to say, before the authors took over for a little bit.

"Mrs. DeVille, glad to see you here. And you must be our little stars, Phil and Lil! Hi guys! They sure do look bright eyed and bushy tailed." Sovietlollipop as Bob introduced himself, as he led Nairobi-harper as Betty over to meet their clients.

"Let me introduce you to our clients, Snow, Steel, and Trickem." Sovietlollipop as Bob introduced, as DemonAloisTrancy, Vinzgirl, and one of Peter's servants, were either snoring, or completely obvlivious as to what was going on.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." Nairobi-harper as Betty greeted.

"Uh, they can't hear you, they're advertising executives." Sovietlollipop as Bob whispered, just as TCKing12 as Jonathan entered the scene, admiring the Diaper box pyramid, which was for this reenactment, made up of several boxes of Zomby Brand and Reptar cereal, that were stored away in Peter's kitchen, since he didn't have enough boxes of Lily's diapers to make the pyramid.

"Oh look at this! The diaper pyramid I had in my dream! The angle the placement I love, this pyramid!" TCKing12 as Jonathan cried excitedly.

Phil and Lil in their stroller exchanged glances.

"He really likes diapers." Lil commented.

"Yeah, he must not be potty trained yet." Phil added.

"Jonathan, this is Mrs. DeVille, she's the mother of the twins." Sovietlollipop as Bob commented to TCKing12 as Jonathan.

"The what?" TCKing12 as Jonathan asked.

"The stars, of the commercial." Sovietlollipop as Bob added.

"Oh right." TCKing12 as Jonathan said in a deadpan voice, marching up to Nairobi-harper as Betty and Phil and Lil.

"You're late, very unprofessional. Let's get the babies into makeup." TCKing12 as Jonathan said, as servants took the twins.

"And from then on, we were in show business." Phil said.

"Makeup was like nothing we had never seen before." Lil added, as they were covered in the stuff, only for them to wipe it away.

The servants only applied more of it, to which Phil and Lil left on this time, and soon, Phil was on the set of the commercial, receiving direction from TCKing12 as Jonathan.

"Phil, you bought those diapers, they are a highly state of being. Now, I want you to crawl to the diaper box, turn left, then smile at the camera, and wink, like this. Roll cameras." TCKing12 as Jonathan said, as a servant turned on a camera.

"Roll cameras." The servant said.

"And, action." TCKing12 whispered.

But Phil refused to move.

"Action." TCKing12 whispered again, but again, Phil didn't budge.

All of the toddlers and Louds in the audience couldn't understand why Phil was being so frozen, but not wishing to interrupt the reenactment, everybody remained quiet.

"Cut! I'm getting a headache!" TCKing12 screamed, as Sovietlollipop came up from behind him and started massaging his neck.

"A headache Sovietlollipop, I mean, Bud, not a neck ache. This kid isn't working!" TCKing12 as Jonathan cried.

"Yes, it is Sovietlollipop, but for the reenactment, it's Bob sir, remember? Not to worry, I'll go get the other baby." Sovietlollipop said, getting Nairobi-harper as Betty to help out first.

"He just, doesn't seem to want to move." Sovietlollipop said to Nairobi-harper, who was holding Lil.

"I'll see what I can do. Here, watch Lil for a minute." Nairobi-harper as Betty said to Vinzgirl, who was stuffing her face with what remained of the ruined cake from Lincoln and Luan's act, that they used for the reenactment so it wouldn't go to waste.

So Nairobi-harper as Betty returned to the diaper commercial scene, trying to encourage Phil.

"Come on Philly, you can do it, go for the diapers come on!" Nairobi-harper as Betty encouraged, but as much as Phil wanted to do what she was encouraging, they were reenacting the original episode, not how this episode might play out in, Rugrat Bloopers, so he had to do his lines as written, which was sit there, and do, absolutely nothing.

Meanwhile, Lil is playing with a toy car, which gets away. She crawls out of Vinzgirl's arms, chasing after the car, unnoticed by Vinzgirl, who's too busy stuffing her face with pink frosting and white cake. Nairobi-harper as Betty and Sovietlollipop return to find Lil is missing.

"We can't find the other baby." Sovietlollipop said to Nairobi-harper.

"Lil?" Nairobi-harper said in panic, running out to Vinzgirl and shaking her violently, angry that she lost her child.

"What did you do with my Lillian?" Nairobi-harper screamed.

"wawawawewererewasslslsl." Vinzgirl said, her mouth full of cake.

"Where is she you big freak!" Nairobi-harper screamed, pulling cake sticking out of Vinzgirl's mouth out, and throwing it across Peter's living room.

"She's up there!" Vinzgirl screamed, pointing to where Lil was, who had climbed a ladder at this point, and was crossing one of those little camera stages.

Meanwhile, with nobody watching him, Phil crawled over to the camera, and turned it on, moving it around on the camera cart. And from then on, the full battle went into full force, as the camera cart went out of control, the directors, as in this case, the authors are trying to get the babies down, and Nairobi-harper is trying to reach up to Lil on the stage. A few minutes later, Lil went flying, landing on a pillow that they used to represent the cloud shaped cushion that was used in the original episode. As she bounced up and down, Nairobi-harper as Betty ran over to her, picked her up, and covered her with kisses.

"Oh Lil! Thank Heavens you're all right." Nairobi-harper as Betty said, setting her baby back down, just as Sovietlollipop as Bob came over, carrying Phil.

However, at this point, TCKing12 as Jonathan comes over, pretty steamed at this point.

"Get! Off! My! Set! You destroyed a brilliant masterpiece. And nobody has ever, ever!" TCKing12 as Jonathan is saying, just as the toy car Lil was playing with, now rolls into the diaper pyramid, causing it to fall over.

TCKing12 as Jonathan screams, as Phil and Lil join together in front of the camera as the pyramid falls down, and high five one another and smile.

"You'll never work in this town again!" TCKing12 as Jonathan says, having no idea that all of this was being recorded.

A few minutes later, the video was played back, and the clients were pleased by what they saw.

"I love it it's a beautiful thing!" Vinzgirl said.

"Yeah!" DemonAloisTrancy added.

TCKing12 bursts into tears, as he's escorted out of the room and Tommy returns for the last part.

"So that's how you get into the TV." Tommy says.

"Yep, that's how you get into the TV." Phil and Lil say in unison.

Then, using one of those fake doorbells, TCKing12 rings the doorbell, where Nairobi-harper answers.

"You don't understand Mrs. DeVille, I've gotta have those kids!" TCKing12 said.

"Now I told you Mr. Witt, no more commercial!" Nairobi-harper as Betty protests.

"Please! Please!" TCKing12 as Jonathan begs.

"My answer's the same, goodbye!" Nairobi-harper as Betty says, slamming the door in TCKing12's face.

Of course, TCKing12 knew that Nairobi-harper would never really treat him like that, as this was only acting, so he went on and finished up the last scene of the episode.

"Hey kids, tell your mommy how much fun you had working with Jonathan okay?" TCKing12 is heard yelling from outside the living room, but Tommy, Phil and Lil all crawl away, completely ignoring him.

"I'll get you anything you want, toys, games, your own dressing room. It'll be different this time, I promise!" TCKing12 continues to beg outside the living room, just as Peter shuts off the lights, signaling the end of the episode, and the reenactment.

Just then, he turns them back on, servants clean up the props, and everybody returns to take their bows, while everybody claps and cheers for them.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was magnificent!" Olaughlinamber cried, giving Phil and Lil especially, a standing ovation.

"Thank you!" Phil and Lil cried in unison, running up to Olaughlinamber, and giving her a hug.

At that moment, Lincoln turned to his ten sisters.

"You know girls, maybe come next year, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber will have favorite episodes of ours they'd like for us to reenact." Lincoln said.

"That would be cool dude." Luna said.

"We'll just have to wait, and see Lincoln." Lori said a matter of factly.

"I know." Lincoln said.

"So what's nextest?" Tommy asked, just as some of Peter's servants brought in a stack of presents and sat them down in front of Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber.

"I think I know." Chuckie said to Tommy, glancing at the presents and then back at Tommy again.

"Presents!" Angelica cried, then remembered that it wasn't her birthday, so slumped back in her seat on the wrap around orange couch and didn't say another word, as it came time, for Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, to open their presents.

Of course, seeing that everybody had to get presents for both, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber this year, as with both of them sharing a birthday, with them being twins, it did mean two presents, and this meant, having to either find things they'd both like, or, a way to get one present and split it in half, so both of them could enjoy it. Where the authors were concerned, everybody got together, and decided that they'd both enjoy going shopping or out to eat, so each author picked a different place of interest to them, and bought both, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, a twenty-five dollar gift certificate to this place. Combined, this would make up fifty dollars total, which would make for a nice meal between the two, and or, something each person could spend for their own meal or item separately, and still get their money's worth out of it. So reaching up to the top of the stack, Olaughlinhunter picked up the first bag, a bright red gift bag, and inside, were several small boxes.

"Those are from all of us, me, Boris Yeltsin, Vinzgirl, Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, TCKing12, and Sovietlollipop." Celrock said, as Olaughlinhunter reached into the bag, and pulled out several small boxes.

"You'll find inside, there are two cards, one's for you, the other, is for your sister." Boris Yeltsin explained.

"Thank you!" Olaughlinhunter cried, opening the first small blue and white box.

Inside, were two twenty-five dollar gift certificates to Old Navy from Boris Yeltsin, one for him, and one for Olaughlinamber.

"Thank you!" Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber cried in unison.

"You're welcome!" Boris Yeltsin cried, as Olaughlinamber opened the second small white box.

This one had inside, two twenty-five dollar gift certificates to the Apple store from DemonAloisTrancy.

"I love my iPhone and iPad, and wasn't sure what you two had for Apple devices, but thought you two might find these useful." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"I have an iPad up at school, and could use a new cover and screen protector, so thank you." Olaughlinamber said.

"You're welcome Olaughlinamber." DemonAloisTrancy said with a smile, as Olaughlinhunter opened up the next small white box.

The next box contained inside, a twenty-five dollar gift certificate to KFC from Nairobi-harper.

"I thought you and your sister could go out to eat one day together for lunch at one of my favorite restaurants, plus, I'm sadly, somewhat broke this year, so sorry I couldn't get you each an individual gift certificate." Nairobi-harper said.

"That's okay Nairobi-harper, after all, it's the thought that counts." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yeah, and it will be fun for us to go have lunch together one day while I'm on between semesters break." Olaughlinamber added.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the next small box, this one was yellow. Olaughlinamber opened it up to find that there were two free movie passes to the West Side Octaplex from Vinzgirl.

"Wow! Thank you!" Olaughlinamber said.

"You're welcome Olaughlinamber. I thought you and your brother might enjoy going to see a movie together while you're off, and I heard through the grape vine that you two were interested in seeing Moana, and, I checked on Fandango, it's playing all this next week at least." Vinzgirl said.

"Thank you Vinzgirl, we'll let you know what we thought of the movie." Olaughlinhunter said, as his twin reached into the bag to find there were three boxes left.

A white box from TCKing12, another white box from Sovietlollipop, and the last one was from Celrock. They opened up the one from TCKing12 to find inside, a fifty dollar gift certificate to Piggy's Pizza Palace, from Sovietlollipop, there were two twenty-five dollar gift certificates to Home Comforts, and from Celrock, she gave them a fifty dollar gift certificate to her favorite Chinese restaurant, China Max. They thanked these three authors for their gifts, and looks like they'd have a lot of eating and shopping to go do together over their holiday break.

Next up, Lincoln Loud handed two large boxes wrapped in green wrapping paper to Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber.

"These are for you two, from me and my ten sisters. It's not much, but, I hope you enjoy them." Lincoln said, as the twins started to tear off the paper on their first package handed to each of them.

Inside the large blue box in Olaughlinhunter's case, and the large pink box in Olaughlinamber's case, was the complete series, all nine seasons, of Rugrats, on DVD!

"Wow! Rugrats? On DVD? From The Loud House characters?" Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber asked in unison.

"Well, our series is still in production, and obviously, not out on DVD yet, plus we knew you two to be huge Rugrats fans, so my sisters and I pitched in and bought you all nine seasons on Amazon." Lincoln said.

"Wow! Thank you Lincoln." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yeah, thank you!" Olaughlinamber added, as they began to unwrap their second gifts from the Louds.

"Oh, and I can safely say, I helped provide for Olaughlinamber's second gift." Clyde said, as Olaughlinamber finished unwrapping her gift, to find a portable DVD player inside.

"Wow! A portable DVD player!" Olaughlinamber cried.

"Yeah, this way, you can watch the DVD's we got you while you're away at school, since we weren't sure if you had anything, and might not want to take your laptop everywhere. It's got a fold out screen and everything, so you can watch Rugrats on DVD, wherever you go." Clyde said.

"Thank you!" Olaughlinamber cried, as Olaughlinhunter was finishing unwrapping his present.

He found the last gift to be extra special. A purple wooden box covered in yellow hand prints.

"We all made the handprints, Lisa and Lana made the box, Lola painted it, once I convinced her that you'd probably prefer purple over pink, and well, you'll have to thank Leni for what's inside." Lincoln said, as Olaughlinhunter lifted the lid of the box to find inside, a brand new, hand knitted, dark green sweater, just like the one he loved so dearly, that was badly ruined when he was kidnapped by Coco and her men.

"Oh Leni! You remembered! I think I'm gonna cry! Thank you!" Olaughlinhunter said, crying tears of joy, as he leaped up from the couch, ran over to Leni, and gave her a huge hug.

"You're welcome Olaughlinhunter. Come on, try it on, I wanna see how it looks on you!" Leni said.

"Uh, okay." Olaughlinhunter said, slipping out of the room for a minute, changing out of the white shirt of Peter's and changing into the green sweater, and returning a minute later wearing the new sweater.

"Wow! That looks great on you!" Leni said.

"Thank you Leni." Olaughlinhunter said, sitting back down on the orange couch to see what presents he and his sister had left to open.

Next up was an assortment of packages all wrapped in red wrapping paper.

" _These must be from the Rugrats_." Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as he and his sister opened up these packages.

Sure enough, not only were they from the Rugrats, but after seeing how envious they were of all of the Rugrats merchandise that Celrock had at her apartment when they attended her birthday party the other day, they got their parents to order stuff quickly off of E-bay, and each family gave each twin, identical of the following items, since one of them didn't live at home full-time anymore. Zack and his aunt, Celeste Wehrenberg got them each a set of their own plastic Rugrats dishes, complete with bowl, cup, and plate, the bowl had Tommy's face inside, the plate had a picture of Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica and Spike on it, and the cup had Tommy on it. Jesse and his parents, Laura and Dana Barrow got Olaughlinamber Rugrats keychains with Phil and Lil on them, and Olaughlinhunter Rugrats key chains with Tommy and Chuckie on them. Angelica and her parents, Drew and Charlotte Pickles got the birthday twins each, copies of The Rugrats Movie soundtrack on CD, while Phil and Lil and their parents, Betty and Howard DeVille, each got them their very own Rugrats wall clock, where the characters say their famous phrases once every hour. Chuckie and Kimi along with their parents, Chas and Kira Finster got Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber something really cool. They were black jerseys, on the top in yellow letters on each, one said Brother, while the other said Sister. Obviously the one that said Brother had a picture of Chuckie on the front, while the one that said Sister on it had a picture of Kimi on the front, and Olaughlinhunter got the jersey with Chuckie on it, while his sister got the one with Kimi on the front. And from Tommy, Dil, and their parents, Stu and Didi Pickles, what better gifts to get from them than a hiccupping Dil for Olaughlinamber, where the doll of baby-baby Dil was dressed in the purple pajamas he's seen wearing in The Rugrats Movie, and when you remove the pacifier from his mouth, he starts having the hiccups, while Olaughlinhunter received a talking Tommy doll, the one dressed as Okey-dokey Jones, that sings songs and tells stories from The Rugrats Movie. No sooner did he have it open, when he couldn't wait to try it out. Luckily, the batteries were included, just as they were many years ago when Celrock got her's for Christmas in the late 90's.

"The monkeys chased us. Ooh Eeh ooh ahh ahh, ting, tang walla walla bing bang. Ooh Eeh Ooh Aah Aah ting tang walla walla nbing bang." The talking Tommy doll said and sang, upon Olaughlinhunter squeezing his stomach.

"Wow! Thanks everyone." Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber said in unison.

"You're welcome!" Tommy cried.

"Oh, wait! Isn't there something from me?" Susie asked.

Sure enough, there was one package they forgot in red wrapping paper from the Carmichaels. This one was from Susie, along with Randy, Lucy, Alisa, Buster, and Edwin. The birthday twins unwrapped their packages to find inside, a Rugrats watch. Olaughlinamber got the one with Dil on it that smelled of bananas, while Olaughlinhunter got one with Tommy on it, and when you pressed the button, he said, "Hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!"

"Wow! Are these the same watches they gave away at Burger King so many years ago?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yep, my daddy found them online, used, but thought you two would like them." Susie said.

"Thank you Susie." Olaughlinamber said.

"And now, my gift, something different for each of you, but very appropriately selected." Peter Said, handing each of them, one small package each, wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

Olaughlinamber unrapped her gift, to find the cutest little stuffed Boston Terrior inside, that looked just like Thor, and around his neck, was a belt used for a dog collar, and a name tag in the shape of a bone that had Thor's name engraved on it.

"Wow! My own stuffed version of Thor! You shouldn't have!" Olaughlinamber cried.

"Awe, it's the least I could do, as with you being away at college, I'm sure you miss Thor terribly, and now, thanks to this, you'll always have him to snuggle with, even at your dorm." Peter said.

Olaughlinhunter opened his much flatter package, to find inside, another new Rugrats video game for the Wii. This one being, Rugrats Studio Tour!

"Wow! I haven't even finished beating Search for Reptar yet, and you're now giving me my second video game? Thanks!" Olaughlinhunter said.

"You're welcome. And once you finish Search for Reptar, which, we're looking forward to more playthroughs once things calm down with your family and your place gets back into order, we'll come over to watch you play through Rugrats Studio Tour as well." Peter said.

"Awesome!" Olaughlinhunter cried, just as a bell went off, signaling that it was time for birthday cake and ice cream.

Thankfully at this point, that was the last present to be opened, as everybody was pretty hungry at this point. They all got up from their places on the wrap around orange couch, and headed into the dining room, where sat in the middle of the table, was a large angel food cake with chocolate icing on top. The servants came around and lit the candles, placed the cake in front of Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, who they had sit next to one another on purpose for this occasion, and everybody sang Happy Birthday to them, with Luna accompanying them on guitar.

After the singing was done, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber made their wishes, blew out the candles, and before everyone knew it, slices of cake were handed to them, and they were all enjoying their long awaited birthday cake. While dining on their cake and ice cream, everybody made small talk with one another, in particular, Dil with Lily, and Celrock with Lincoln, along with a tiny conversation between Vinzgirl and Celrock.

"So, since you guys gotted Olaughlinhunter and his sister our entire TV show on DVD, does that mean we gotta get yours for them on DVD in a bazillion years from now when Amazon releases it after it's finished or canceled?" Dil asked Lily.

"Great idea Dilly! We gotted them Rugrats, so you, your big brother Tommy, cousin Yucky, and all your other friends, get them our series when it's available. Sounds fair to me." Lily said, a mouthful of cake and icing dripping on to her shirt.

Dil smiled at this, and liked that everybody was in agreement with this plan. When The Loud House was finally available on DVD, who would get the DVD's for Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber as presents? None other than, the Rugrats! Meanwhile, at another part of the table, Celrock asked Lincoln an interesting question.

"So Lincoln, what started your habit of reading comics in your underwear?" Celrock asked.

"Well Celrock, as a little kid, with growing up with so many sisters, if you ever wanted a bedtime story, you often, had to multi-task. For me, this often meant, having my bedtime story read to me, while taking a bath. Well, obviously, you know what we're wearing when we're taking a bath, of course, our birthday suits. I got so use to enjoying stories with nothing but my birthday suit on, that when I got older, and started reading myself, I attempted to read in my room with nothing but my birthday suit on, but somehow, the carpet and the bed didn't feel quite right against my bottom. So I resorted to leaving my underwear on after that, and, well, it felt comfortable, and became the norm for me." Lincoln explained.

"Ah, got ya." Celrock replied, taking another bite of her cake and ice cream.

At that point, Vinzgirl, who was sitting near to Celrock, spoke up.

"So Celrock, since Nairobi-harper didn't write you a birthday story, but rather, she wrote you an East coast Rugrats story for your birthday instead, and posted it early, what are you thinking of doing for Nairobi-harper come April?" Vinzgirl asked.

"Well, seeing that Nairobi-harper is in ear shot here, not to spoil much, I am planning to return the favor, by writing her an East coast Rugrats story, letting her pick the episode I cover, assuming it's one I haven't covered yet of course, and just as Nairobi-harper got my story up early, I'm gonna see that her's gets up early as well, no later than April 2, 2017, three days before her actual birthday, as that's when Nairobi-harper got my story up as well, three days before mine, so, it's only fair that I pay her back." Celrock replied.

"I think that sounds perfectly fair, and when it gets closer to my birthday, I'll let you know either on Facebook or in an email what East coast Rugrats episode I want you to write a story for me for my next birthday." Nairobi-harper said, overhearing the conversation between Celrock and Vinzgirl.

"Sounds like a plan." Celrock said.

A short while later, everybody was finished with their cake and ice cream, ready for Peter to announce the next activity.

"While we digest our cake and ice cream, Olaughlinhunter asked if we could watch his favorite Christmas special of Rugrats, that being, The Santa Experience." Peter said, as everybody got cleaned up, and headed back into the living room, where they sat down, Peter pulled up Hulu, found the episode listed under season 2, and put it on.

Upon it starting, everybody noticed how different and holiday sounding the Rugrats theme song sounded in comparison to all other episodes.

"You know, I love how they made the theme music for this particular holiday special, festive. I wonder why they didn't do this for Babies in Toyland, the other Christmas special?" Olaughlinamber asked.

"I don't know." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"I think I know. Not sure if you guys noticed, but from seasons 6 through 9, if you pay attention to the background music of the show, there wasn't as much, shall I say, variety to the music anymore as there was between seasons one through five. Bottom line, I think either the composers were suffering from burnout at this point, or, they got fired come season six, so the producers kept using what musical scores they had on hand for the rest of the episodes." Celrock said.

"I see." Olaughlinhunter said.

"If I should ever dig into the souls of the producers of Rugrats, I hope I learn of the music producer's firing, I love a good tragic story." Lucy Loud commented to herself, as the episode continued to play on, everybody taking notice of Chuckie's narration at the beginning.

"Wow Chuckie, you did a nice job of narrating this." Kimi commented.

"Thanks Kimi, you should hear me on The Blizard, I had lots of fun telling that story." Chuckie replied.

"Well I had fun narrating The Masked Detective in Radio Daze." Tommy added, as they continued to watch the episode.

Of course, there were some difficult moments in the episode for both, Angelica and Chuckie as the episode progressed. For Angelica, it was her nightmare near the end of the first half, where she receives nothing but coal from Santa. Angelica on the couch even screamed along with herself on the TV when she awoke from the nightmare.

"Calm down Angelica." Lori cried.

"Oh, sorry." Angelica in Peter's castle said, feeling somewhat embarrassed, as on the TV it showed Drew calming her down and Angelica talking to Cynthia about needing to trade the presents back with Phil and Lil before it was too late, moving on to the second title splash card that read, Later That Day, and on to the second half of the episode.

For the most part, the rest of the episode was uneventful, until it got up to the scene where Chas dressed as Santa was coming down the shimny. On the wrap around orange couch, Chuckie was shaking nervously into Tommy's shoulder, as this scene played through.

"I'm scared Tommy, I didn't like this back then and I still don't like it now." Chuckie whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry Chuckie it's almost over." Tommy said, just as on the screen, Chas revealed to Chuckie that it was only him, and he gave his daddy a big hug and smiled.

It still didn't mean that the scene leading up to that gave Chuckie the creeps every time he watched it. And then, the rest of the episode played through, everybody got their presents, Angelica finds the lump of coal in the garage of her Cynthia beach house, and the episode ends, displaying the closing credits.

"Did you enjoy watching that Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber?" Celrock asked.

"I sure did!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"I did too, but next year, can we please watch my favorite Christmas special at our birthday, that one being, Babies in Toyland?" Olaughlinamber asked.

"Sure!" Celrock cried, just as Peter shut off the TV, and a servant came in with the goody bags and finished candy houses they made earlier to hand to the authors and Rugrats characters, as it was about high time for everybody to be heading home.

"Happy Birthday!" Each toddler cried one at a time, giving Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber one last hug, as they received their goody bags and candy houses.

"Thanks for coming, it's always a pleasure to see you guys." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yeah, and that reenactment of Baby Commercial, was amazing!" Olaughlinamber added.

At that comment, Tommy, Phil and Lil all smiled and gave her an extra hug to say thanks.

Finally, it was time for the Rugrats and authors to leave, and they did so, leaving Peter, the Loud kids, Clyde, and Olaughlinamber, Olaughlinhunter, and their older brother, Olaughlingage back at his castle. Once their guests had gone though, the Louds excused themselves to go put Lily down for her nap and attend to personal hobbies they each wanted to take time for themselves to do, while Peter sat down in the living room alone with Olaughlingage, Olaughlinhunter, and Olaughlinamber. Now that they were by themselves, he pulled out his iPhone to make that important phone call they were hoping they'd make. A phone call to the hospital in Paris, where they'd hopefully, get to talk to their parents. Peter initiated the call, and thankfully, it was a good time to reach their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" The three Olaughlin children cried upon seeing their parents on the screen of Peter's phone, as he was able to do Facetime with an iPad that they had shipped to their parents at the hospital for them to use for communication since international calls could get expensive, even though Peter had the money to afford them, he also knew they might want to see one another too, making Facetime the better option to use here.

"Hi kids." Mr. Olaughlin said.

"Happy birthday Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber." Both parents said in unison.

"Thank you mom and dad." Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber replied in unison.

"So how are you doing?" Olaughlingage asked.

"Well we're doing better. My leg is healing up nicely, and as you can see, your mother can speak some, despite her fractured jaw, which is also healing up nicely." Mr. Olaughlin replied.

"I can't talk for very long, but it's lovely getting to see your faces on your birthday, and I'm sorry we couldn't be there in person this year." Mrs. Olaughlin said.

"We miss you too mom and dad." Olaughlinamber said.

"We did have a good birthday party though. We celebrated with the Rugrats and The Loud House characters and our friends, had cake and ice cream, got lots of great presents, which we'll show you once you get home, and get this! I had a pie thrown in my face by Luan Loud, and got to perform, You're a Friend to Me with Luna Loud and all of our friends! It was great!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"Well I'm glad you had fun sweetheart." Mrs. Olaughlin said.

"Uh, before we go, Olaughlingage, you never got to give your siblings their presents. Want to give them now while it's just us and your parents are on the line?" Peter asked.

"Sure! I'll be right back." Olaughlingage said, stepping out of the room for a minute, and returning a few minutes later with two rectangular shaped boxes wrapped in red and white striped paper.

He handed them to his younger siblings.

"Happy Birthday, these, are for you." Olaughlingage said, as his two younger twin siblings, tore off the paper, to find inside, their very first iPhones.

"Wow! Our very first iPhones!" Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber cried in unison.

"Now we can not only Facetime mom and dad on our own plan even when we're not with Peter, but we can keep up with the East coast Rugrats as well, and, you two can keep in touch easier when Olaughlinamber is away at college!" Olaughlingage said.

"Wow thanks! This is the best present ever!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"Yeah big bro, thank you!" Olaughlinamber cried, as she and her twin, gave their older brother a hug.

"You're welcome." Olaughlingage replied.

They all exchanged, "I love you's," and, "goodbyes," with their parents, before Peter disconnected the Facetime call on his end, and afterwards, everybody departed to their rooms, where Olaughlinhunter stood once again in front of his mirror, admiring himself in the green sweater that Leni Loud had made for him, smiling, really pleased he had such a terrific birthday, despite all that had happened with him as of late.

The End

Author's Note: Well that's going to do it for this very long, birthday Fan Fic. I debated splitting it up into chapters, but got carried away, so hope this long one-shot will do. I also debated having Tommy get sick at the party, also having a bad reaction to getting his flu shot a few days prior, and having to listen to the little green army men from Toy Story report what Olaughlinhunter was getting as presents over a baby monitor set up in the living room and in the bedroom where Tommy along with Nairobi-harper watching over him were quarrenteened at Peter's castle, but then decided, I didn't want all of that to happen, so decided to leave that part out, and allow this to be a happy occasion for all. Also, there were references made to the birthday Fan Fic that is still a work in progress that Olaughlinhunter is writing for me, but I'm hoping some of the flashbacks mentioned in this story, will help him with the story he's writing for me. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed it, again, Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, and be looking for more stories and updates to existing stories, coming soon!


End file.
